<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Surprising Turn of Events by MaidenM</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24723010">A Surprising Turn of Events</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaidenM/pseuds/MaidenM'>MaidenM</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fe3H kinkmeme fills [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>FaceFucking, M/M, Oral Sex, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:41:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,846</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24723010</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaidenM/pseuds/MaidenM</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>If there was one thing Hubert had come to accept as a truth, it was that Ferdinand von Aegir would always find a way to surprise him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fe3H kinkmeme fills [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1786168</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>128</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Surprising Turn of Events</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Once more a kinkmeme fill!  Prompter asked for first time facefucking and I always like a good facefuck! Also once more pushing my own agenda, this time with Ferdie being wanton powerbottom. Is it still powerbottoming if it is just oral? Whatever, he's got Hubert wrapped around his finger either way.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>If there was one thing Hubert had come to accept as a truth, it was that Ferdinand von Aegir would always find a way to surprise him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He had surprised him when they were children, because how could that sack of lard called a Duke have a son so bubbly and filled with life? Hubert had assumed that it was something the boy would grow out of. A smile like sunshine and a zest for all things like that had to be snuffed out by the realities of life eventually, right?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He had surprised him when they were teenagers, when the first time Lady Edelgard had laughed after her return to the empire had been prompted by the son of the man who held her father like a puppet. It had been short and breathy but as Ferdinand had presented her with a flower he had found, his clothing dirty and hair a mess, exclaiming that he had seen it growing solitary on a cliffside and immediately climbed to pick it for her it broke the stoic sadness that had plagued her for just a moment. Hubert had seen it later that day, sitting in a glass of water by her bedside.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He had surprised him when they were students, as he had watched from the shadows as the normally composed nobleman chased down a soldier and decked him to the floor. Before then, protecting the innocent was something he had assumed Ferdinand only paid lip-service to, but as Ferdinand spoke to the merchant the man had harassed, sympathy and understanding plain on his face he felt like he had to reform his understanding of the young noble.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>All of these things and more – so much more – had shaped his understanding of the younger man. Ferdinand was not complacent, he was calculating in a way so much different than Hubert. Ferdinand was not competitive for his own sake, he truly saw his role to be that of a servant much like Hubert did and would strive to better himself in both his own eyes and that of others.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And as their relationship turned clandestine, Hubert was surprised to learn; Ferdinand was not sexually repressed. His mind and body were filthy and wanton but as Hubert understood it, it was only for him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And was there any greater proof of that than Ferdinand's hand pulling at the laces of his pants, already down on his knees and eyes shining as he asked Hubert to use his mouth for pleasure?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Please?" Ferdinand breathed, though his request lost some of its respectfulness as he already pulled Hubert's pants down, the redhead's breath warm against the erection still kept away from him by Hubert's smalls. Hubert found himself at war, in his head he knew the act couldn't possibly be as sexy for Ferdinand as it sounded to him and if there was one thing Hubert found to make him lose all interest, it was hurting his lover. He was a sadist on the battlefield, not in the bedroom thank you very much.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In his </span>
  <em>
    <span>other</span>
  </em>
  <span> head, he knew nothing other than how good Ferdinand made him feel, how his mouth was warm and wet, how he fantasised about keeping Ferdinand tied up under his desk for hours at an end.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ferdinand was kissing him now, lips hot against fabric as they followed the length of his member, begging and teasing in one motion. His eyes shone so bright, hair framing his face making him look like a saint about to fall from grace and Hubert once more found his understanding of Ferdinand shift ever so slightly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In bed, Ferdinand's desire to be useful morphed into a want to be used.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Okay," he nodded, voice coming out dry and hoarse as he moved to pull down his smalls. His hands had barely reached his waistband before Ferdinand beat him to it, pulling them down harshly and with no small amount of enthusiasm. He groaned as Ferdinand thanked him by licking him from his base all the way to his head. "H-how do I – is there a way you prefer it?" he asked, trying to keep his voice steady through his arousal.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Mmm, I do not know. I have never done it before," Ferdinand confessed, his hand stroking Hubert's member lazily as he lay kisses upon it. "I have fantasized about it a lot, however. About having you use me to your heart's content."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hubert huffed, not being able to say that he hadn't had the same kind of fantasies. Many of his came from a bad place though, from the antagonistic relationship of their youth. Fantasies of putting the redhead in his place, fueled by hormonal frustrations and anger. The past few years, they changed, turning into dreams of lovemaking and lust fueled by the heart he didn't think he had left in him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The core of his desire was now what brought him his trepidation. He didn't want to hurt his lover. He wanted to bring him nothing but pleasure.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'll be the first you've tried it with then? No one else of your lovers did this with you?" he asked, ignoring the slight possessive side of his that bristled at the idea of another man touching Ferdinand.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ferdinand laughed. "What other lovers?" he asked, once more surprising the other man before taking Hubert's cock into his mouth.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hubert sucked in a breath, both at the feeling of warmth and wetness around his member and Ferdinand's words. He had assumed Ferdinand had experience before him. How could he not, with a face as pretty and body so depraved as his? Perhaps it was just something he said to rile him up, something to stir the emotions that now drove him to card his fingers through Ferdinand's locks and grip them tight.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Alright then," Hubert whispered, feeling Ferdinand relax slightly in his grip before making a small, restrained thrust. It didn't seem to bother the redhead too much, so he made another, and another, setting a short rhythm. Ferdinand's hands were on his hips, stroking his skin gently and making him feel more relaxed. Ferdinand was okay. He was doing alright. He could do this.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He gave a deeper thrust, and this time Ferdinand moaned around him and gripped his hips in encouragement.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hubert breathed deeply, his arousal riding high and his self-control strained from how good Ferdinand's mouth felt. The darker side of him – the side from the past that reared its angry head whenever Ferdinand asked for something harder, something harsher like the fantasies he no longer entertained frequently – flared up, urging him to put his back into it, to sheath himself fully in Ferdinand's mouth and feel his cockhead massaged by the constrictions of the man's throat. But that was not the goal, was it? This was for Ferdinand, not himself.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Though even as he thought it, Ferdinand himself started to pull at his hips and surge his face forward despite the tight grip on his hair.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His knees buckled as his cock came in contact with the back of Ferdinand's throat. The redhead moaned once more, the vibrations revertibating all around him, echoing in his ears and it was just </span>
  <em>
    <span>too much</span>
  </em>
  <span>. His self-control, his most prized quality wavered and before he knew it he had thrust himself deep, Ferdinand's nose pressing against his skin. His fingers twitched in the redhead's hair as he pulled back, making one, two more thrusts each making his cockhead slide past his lover's gullet and down his throat.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A choking sound pulled him back to himself, harsh and painful like a slap.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm sorry!" he began as he pulled out, his spit-slick cock already softening from the guilt. "I didn't mean to hurt you, I lost control and–"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His words died at his lips as he took in Ferdinand's face. A rosy blush graced his cheeks, eyes bright and unfocused as he struggled to look at Hubert. He was panting hard, warm breath tickling the head of Hubert's dick as he licked his lips and smiled so sweetly at him before letting his tongue slip out to taste Hubert once more.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hubert's erection came back full force as Ferdinand licked, kissed and sighed at his head. But more than the pleasure that sparked through his veins, more than the memory of Ferdinand's throat constricting around him, the thing that fully stoked the flames for Hubert's arousal was the simple fact that </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ferdinand trusted him fully.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This time, Hubert guided his cock back into Ferdinand's mouth and didn't stop for more than a moment as his head met the back of the redhead's throat. Ferdinand choked again, but his eyes rolled up into his head in pleasure and he squeezed Hubert's thighs in gratitude even as his throat constricted. Hubert allowed himself to sit there, deep inside his throat for a few moments feeling Ferdinand swallow around him, short moans vibrating around his length. Gently, but firmly, he pulled back enough to feel a good slide as he began to thrust. He moved slowly at first, watching himself disappear past Ferdinand's lips over and over again as Ferdinand's face relaxed. The pleasure he didn't think he'd get from this was evident on his face, eyed hooded and unfocused and his lips a thin red line around Hubert's shaft.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As he sped up, tears began to roll from Ferdinand's eyes and for a moment he felt himself flagging at the sight. But once more, Ferdinand moaned, tilting his head to make the slide easier and gripping Hubert's hips had to stop him from escaping the warmth of his mouth. Hubert moaned with him, letting himself slide deeper with each thrust. He was getting close, the combination of the soft warmth and the wonder that was simply Ferdinand pushing him further and further towards the crest of his pleasure.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm going to cum down your throat, Ferdie," he promised. "Going to spill myself right into your belly, right into your core..." The deep moan he received in return told him all he needed to know.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once, twice, three times he thrust himself before making the fourth as deep as he could. Ferdinand's lips lay red around his base, his nose buried in his curls as he came, rolling his hips into Ferdinand's face with each spurt. Ferdinand's hand came up to pull his hand from his hair and for a moment he was worried again before Ferdinand placed his fingers against his throat. He could feel himself in there.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He allowed himself to stay in place for a few seconds, basking in the feeling before he pulled out. Ferdinand sat back on his knees, breathing deeply with a look of pure bliss on his face. Hubert glanced at his groin, smirking at the wet patch that had begun to form there.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Thank you," Ferdinand spoke, his voice wrecked and joyful as he leaned forward to place a grateful kiss on Hubert's soft member.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hubert huffed out a laugh, it felt backwards to be the one getting thanks for this. "Anytime, Ferdinand," he promised.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>